Carly Shay
Carly Shay '(born July 30th 1994) is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove Personality Carly is a caring, nice person who would do anything for her friends. Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's misdeeds. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes, or even just by Spencer saying "bowels" (iTake on Dingo). In iMake Sam Girlier, Sam tells Carly that she is "soft and girly and weak." and in iTake on Dingo Sam called her "prissy." Carly agreed with this, referring to herself as "the prissiest." It was shown in iSpace Out and confirmed in iSam's Mom that Carly suffers from claustrophobia and freaks out if she is locked in a small space for a long time. There is also a rumor she is afraid kissing as she freaks out like in iSpeed Date, Spencer tries to give her the "talk" but Carly refuses to have the conversation. Carly also suffers from asthma. She suffered from a asthma attack when she was seven; this was said in the episode ''I Wanna Stay With Spencer. '' Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes '''Ben Huebscher ' In iKiss, Carly tells Sam and Freddie that her first kiss was with a boy named Ben Huebscher. It is unknown whether they were dating or not. He is named after an iCarly writer. 'Jake Crandall '(2007; Crush) ' In "iLike Jake", (the 4th episode), she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly kiss Freddie on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. '''Shane '(2008; Crush, date) She went out with him for a brief time in "iSaw Him First," but since Sam was also dating him at the same time, the to of them fight and decide that the one who kisses him first gets to date him. Shane gets tired of the girls' attempts to kiss him and breaks up with both, before falling down Carly's elevator shaft. Griffin '(2009; Boyfriend) She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collected PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and then broke up with her. He comes back in "iBeat the Heat" and tries to kiss her, but she refuses him. '''Austin '(2009; Date) Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date." at the end of the episode, she dumped him because he kept interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something, in which she said to him several "Shut up's!" and then, "Get outta here!" after which he fled The Groovie Smoothie. 'Freddie Benson '(2010; Boyfriend) Freddie has had a crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejected him and said she just wanted to be friends with him. In "iLike Jake," Carly gave Freddie a kiss that was "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date" they slow-danced together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life," but Sam convinced Freddie that Carly was only touched that he saved her life and wasn't in love with him, but what he did. They broke up, but agreed that if Carly still likes him when he's out of the casts, they can date again. '''Steven Carson (2011; iParty with Victourious) External links * Carly Shay Character at IMDb Category:ICarly de:Carly Shay